New Beginnings
by Dark Magician Girl 2003
Summary: RDM talks about his life and how he wound up in Yugi's Deck. I know it did not happen in the show but I wanted a happy ending for RDM.


R.D.M. Journal - Dark Magician Girl 2003  
  
Authors Note: This is a POV story of Arkana's Red Dark Magician and how he felt when working for his former Master. RDM will be the short form of this Dark Magician. This story is told as a Narrative since it is the POV of RDM.  
  
Early Years  
  
Arkana pulled my card out of a fresh pack of cards. He took a liking to me immediately since I was a Dark Magician. I was added to his deck. He said I would make his duel more exciting. He added some cards to enhance my abilities. I was happy to duel for Arkana. Arkana took me with him when he went to Magic Shows. He was into Magic big time. I could sense that Arkana wanted to become a Magician someday. I watched over Arkana when he slept since he kept me near him most of the time. I was always on top of his deck. He found inspiration admiring my picture.  
  
Ten Years Later:  
  
I watched in horror as Catherine saw my Master get injured during a Magic Show. He was not the same after that fateful day. He was so angry he drove those who loved him away. I wanted to comfort my Master but couldn't because I was only a card. I felt sorry for Catherine since she wanted to help my Master. Catherine reminds me of Dark Magician Girl in many ways. It pained me when Arkana drove her away.  
  
There were times I wanted to comfort Arkana when he sobbed in his sleep about Catherine. I knew deep down that he missed Catherine and regretted being nasty to her.  
  
Today was stressful, my Master joined up with the Ghouls. I knew this since I was in my Masters pocket. He carried his Monsters around with him often. I was his favourite card since I was a Magician like he was. Arkana added one more Dark Magician to his deck. He did not share the same bond I had with Arkana. I was jealous because I had to share dueling with this other Mage. The other did not like me because I was wiser than him.  
  
Today it pains me to write this journal entry. My Master did something unthinkable to me. He trimmed my card so I could be summoned faster by cheating. Deep down I wanted to help Master but felt it was wrong to cheat. It did not bother the other Magician since he did not share my beliefs. He went as far to call me disloyal to Master. I refused to talk with him again because of that.  
  
Present:  
  
I am walking around the Graveyard feeling abused and hateful. I glare at Yugi's cheerful Magician. He reminds me of how I used to feel. I was sent to the Graveyard twice this duel. The second time was an insult to me. My Master did not think of my feelings when he used Ectoplasmer on me. I was stopped by the other Dark Magician by self-sacrificing himself. He did not hesitate to help his Master. At one time I would have done the same for Arkana but he abused me so much that I learned to hate and lose trust in others. Had the situation been in reverse I would not have saved Arkana from direct attack from the Ectoplasmer.  
  
Later that night I discovered that I was no longer in Arkana's deck. Yugi had claimed me as his card. I saw Yugi's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl talking. They glared at me for nearly claiming their Masters life. I felt bad because I did not want to do it. I was only doing what I was told by my former Master. I had no choice but to obey.  
  
Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl finally befriended me. They learned from me what it was like to take orders from Arkana. They promised me that Yami and Yugi would never treat me that cruelly. I relaxed realizing that they were telling me the truth. From that day forth I have lived with Dark Magician in his Mansion. I enjoyed his company since he was wiser than even I. He taught me things I never knew I could do. I knew deep down I could do other things but had no idea the feelings I had were true. I learned that I could become a Magician of Black Chaos or Dark Sage in a duel if the right cards were played. I met my alter egos who were dressed in Red clothing. Dark Magician Girl hugged me and whispered into my ear that I was just as cute as her Darky in his other forms. I blushed because I had a crush on Dark Magician Girl. She had a way of making me feel wanted. I knew to stay away from Dark Magician's Apprentice.  
  
The next day I got a surprise knock on my door. I opened it and my jaw dropped. There standing in front of me was a Platinum Blonde Haired Female. She told me that Dark sent her to be my Apprentice. She even was wearing my colours. I knew deep down that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. My hardships were truly at an end. My Apprentice told me her name was Ruby. I had to smile since the name suited her.  
  
Note:  
  
Sorry if this story seemed short. I am currently working on a series of stories that involve Dark Magician, Red Dark Magician and other Monsters. 


End file.
